nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Deadly Sins
were the strongest and cruelest order of knights in the kingdom of Liones which was formed by seven brutal criminals, who had all been convicted for grievous crimes and had carved the symbols of seven beasts onto their bodies. After having been framed for murdering the Great Holy Knight , they were disbanded , and branded as traitors and villains. They are the main protagonists of the series. Background This group, which was originally an independent order of knights serving the kingdom of Liones, are declared as traitors and villains due to being framed for assassinating Zaratras, the Great Holy Knight after heeding the order to meet with him at the castle and were hunted down by the kingdom's Holy Knights surrounding the castle but managed to fight their way out and escaped. It is suspected that Merlin could be a traitor who helped plot the trickery, as she was the one who knocked Meliodas unconscious - however, she did ask for forgiveness. In addition, one of the Seven Deadly Sins' feats include defeating the troll queen, them having also broken the Great Druid Altar as they did so. The Seven Deadly Sins' reputation before the betrayal was widely known to be the strongest knights of Liones and were looked up to become one of them by some people notably: Little Gil and Doting Dale. The group was directly under Great Holy Knight Zaratras' command as their superior. Ten years later, the Seven Deadly Sins soon reappeared in the kingdom, having regathered six of its members with one remaining still missing. They currently aid Elizabeth, the third princess of Liones to liberate the kingdom from the oppressive rule of the Holy Knights and stop Hendriksen's plan to release the long-sealed Demon Clan into the world. After defeating Hendriksen and averting the plot to revive the Demon Clan with the help of the Holy Knights who realized the error of their ways, the Seven Deadly Sins were praised as heroes for saving the kingdom cleared of their framed crimes and were welcomed back into the kingdom of Liones once more. Members Sins Committed Each member of the Seven Deadly Sins have committed a grievous crime, for which they were sentenced and judged by the kingdom of Liones, before forming the group. Meliodas Meliodas considers his sin to be his failure to protect Danafor, its citizens, and Liz from the kingdom's annihilation. Although the official story is that Melodias lost himself in his wrath and annihilated the Kingdom himself. Ban As the only survivor of the Fairy King's Forest, he took the blame of, and was convicted for, destroying the the forest, and killing its guardian saint. As a result, he was sentenced to death, and became known as the Sin of Greed due to his apparent greed for immortality. King After supposedly ending Helbram's life, King took on the sentence for ignoring Helbram's mass murdering of humans continuously over the a period of five hundred years which is close to sparking a war between humans and fairies. He was consequently sentenced to an imprisonment for a thousand years, and was recognized as the Sin of Sloth as he ignored the atrocities committed and turned a blind eye. Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins There exist seven laws that each member of the group is required to abide by. So far, only one of these laws was revealed. * Law #3: "A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's sin." Sacred Treasure Each of the Sins owns a Sacred Treasure, which were entrusted to them by King Bartra Liones when the group was formed , and are compatible with their respective abilities. The weapons are unusable by anyone other than their intended wielder. *Meliodas's sacred treasure appears to be a Sword/dagger ; he sold it to get money for the Boar Hat. *Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon, is a war hammer designed for a giant, that is made of a material stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2,200 pounds. It became the reward of Byzel's annual fighting festival after Diane lost it. Diane later regained Gideon during the Holy Knights' attack, quickly forcing them to retreat. *Ban's sacred treasure appears to be a rapier. It was stolen during his imprisonment in Baste Dungeon. In the anime, it appears to be a three-section staff. *King's sacred treasure, Chastiefol, is a spirit spear crafted from a sacred tree only found in the Fairy Realm, is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield , different forms of spears , and a large stuffed grizzly bear. *Gowther's sacred treasure, Herritt, are twin bows made of light, which are used in conjunction with Gowther's ability, Invasion. It is capable of shooting multiple beams of light simultaneously. *Merlin's sacred treasure appears to be a crystal ball of some sort. *Escanor's sacred treasure appears to be a spear. In the anime, it appears to be a giant battle axe. Gallery Manga= Seven deadly sins all.png|The Seven Deadly Sins in their armors The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Elizabeth talk about the Seven Deadly Sins.png|Seven Deadly Sins (oneshot) The Seven Deadly Sins camping out.png|Seven Deadly Sins resting after a fight. |-| Anime= Seven Deadly Sins past anime.png|Seven Deadly Sins in their armor Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Seven Deadly Sins in armor ten years ago Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead.png|Seven Deadly Sins finding Great Holy Knight Zaratras murdered |-| Trivia *So far, none of the Seven Deadly Sins are of the same race: Meliodas is a human/demon?, Ban is an immortal human, Diane is a Giant, and King is a Fairy. The races of Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor remain unknown. *According to Dreyfus, only a member of the Sins could go toe-to-toe with the previous Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. References }} es: Siete Pecados Capitales Category:Groups Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Knights